Return to Humanity
by PurpleTwilight9720
Summary: Edward and Bella have a fight and Edward brings up how he didn't want Bella to be a vampire and Bella goes to Carlisle. Carlisle has a secret potion that Bella wants. Will Edward eat his words after Bella's "revenge"? I do not own Twilight!
1. The Fight

(Bella POV)

The Fight:

It was an ordinary Saturday. Edward and I were just chilling out with the rest of the family in the living room. Carlisle got up and ran upstairs. It was time for us to go out hunting though only Edward, Alice, Emmett, and I were going.

When we got to our destination, we all found a scent. I caught the scent of a nice juicy mountain lion. Edward found a mountain lion as well, one that was close to mine. We both pounced at the same time. We had finished off our prey when Alice and Emmett came bounding through the trees. They had just finished off their own bears. We continued hunting and when we were done, I was still thirsty.

"God, there isn't enough prey here," I complained.

"Yes, there is, Bella. You just don't have the years of practice that we do to know that we can't go overboard," Edward told me.

"I don't need years of practice to know that I need to continue hunting," I told him.

"Emmett, Alice. Can you guys let us be alone for a few minutes," Edward asked the two of them.

They left and Edward turned around. He looked like he was going to kill me.

"This is why I wanted you to stay human. You just don't understand," he told me.

"I understand more than you do. I am still only young. You can't expect me to have super restraint towards how much I hunt yet."

"I refuse to continue this," he said and he turned to leave.

"Well, I'm not done," I said and I sped in front of him.

I pinned him to the ground. He looked up and snarled. He kicked me up. It exploded into a full blown brawl. It could have gone on for the rest of forever but Emmett and Alice sped in to restrain both of us. I growled when Emmett grabbed me and pulled me off of Edward.

"I thought you said you would never attack him," Emmett said, referring back to when I came back from my first hunt.

"Well, that was before I knew what I was talking about."

"We wouldn't be having this fight if you had just followed my wishes a couple years back and not have insisted that you become a vampire," Edward said.

That is where it ended. Emmett took Edward one way home and Alice took me another. I couldn't wait to make Edward eat his words. All I had to do was talk to Carlisle. I knew that he had what I wanted.

When we returned home, Edward and Emmett were sitting on the couch watching baseball. Edward got up and started walking over to me. I had a feeling that he was going to apologize. I looked away and ran up the stairs to Carlisle's office. Before I entered, I heard Alice tell Edward to stay downstairs.


	2. Potions

(Bella POV)

Potions:

I walked into Carlisle's room. Carlisle was sitting at his desk.

"Bella how was the hunting trip," Carlisle asked me.

"Not as good as I thought it would be. Edward and I got in a fight and I need you to give me something because of that."

"Oh, what was the fight about?"

"Nothing important, something pretty stupid for husband and wife to fight about, actually. Though if you ask Edward he might say something different. We didn't get to talk on the way home. Alice took me one way and Emmett took Edward another."

"Okay, if you are sure that you don't want to tell me. What do you need?"

"A humanity "potion". I need one for the sake of Edward and me."

He went wide-eyed.

"I am not sure if that is the best idea, Bella. There are very specific rules and features of it. It is too dangerous," he told me.

"What are the dangers and features and rules and all that?"

"Well, until midnight you will be a human. The only way to go back to your vampire-self now is to have Edward, your true love, kiss you before the twelfth ring of the clock at midnight. If he doesn't kiss you, then you will be stuck as a human until re-changed. I don't want to put you through this now. I refuse to do this to my daughter."

I liked how he said daughter when referring to me.

"Don't worry, Carlisle. I Edward walked over to me before I came up here. I think to apologize so I'll be alright. I just want to show him that it isn't good for me to be human. Also, I want to be human for a day."

He sighed and then said, "Alright, but I will not give it to you until you and Edward have definitely made up because I will not take the chance of losing you or making you have to go through the pain of transformation again."

I was alright with that and then I ran downstairs. When I got to the last step, Edward caught me there. He wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have been so… so… non-understanding," he said.

I looked up and kissed him. He kissed back which meant that Carlisle would be giving me the potion soon. I thought that maybe now I shouldn't take the potion. Looking at him, I needed to remember what it was like to be human again. I had to remember what it felt like to be wrapped in his cold arms and the shock that went through my vein when he kissed me. I wanted my heart to beat and feel it jolt when he touched me.

"It's okay," I said.

"What are you thinking about," he asked me, knowing that I wouldn't unlock my mind.

"Nothing, just about my life, before I was a vampire. The way you wanted it and probably want it now."

"I want it to be that way and not at the same way."

"If there was any way for me to be human again, even just for a day, would you want it," I asked him.

"Yes, I would."

At that, I ran up to Carlisle's room once again.


	3. Remember When

(Bella POV)

Remember When…:

I arrived at Carlisle's office again. He stood up and looked like he was contemplating something, something important.

"I heard that you and Edward made up," he said.

"Yeah, we did. He said that he would want me to be human, even for one day, however he doesn't know about my plan," I said.

Edward must have heard that because I heard him start to run and then Emmett caught him. I couldn't believe Edward was eavesdropping again, even when nothing was a secret around here. This was the one thing that had to be kept a secret between Carlisle and me, Emmett and me, anyone but Edward and me.

"So, when will I be taking it," I asked.

"If you are sure, I will give it to you…," he started.

"'If I am sure, you will give it to me…When?"

"I am so sorry, Bella. I can't do this. I will not lose you. If Edward doesn't kiss you by midnight after I give it to you, you will be brought back to before you knew Edward, probably back to when you were about to come to Forks from Phoenix."

"He will. Don't worry, Carlisle. I am old enough to make my own decisions."

He closed his eyes, sighed, and said, "Fine. I will give it to you at midnight tonight. Then you will be, well, you know what, until midnight tomorrow."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

I ran downstairs. Finally, Edward would realize that me being human is not what he wants. When I got to the bottom of the steps, Edward caught me again and pulled me up into his arms. He carried me to the couch and he sat himself down, keeping me on his lap. He looked at me with stern eyes, like he knew what I was up to. I just stared at him, keeping my expression neutral.

After almost two full minutes, he sighed and said, "What are you up to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"There is no reason why you would go up to Carlisle, running away from me both times, and when I tried to follow you up, Alice and Emmett caught me and kept me downstairs. Spill it, Bella. You can't keep it locked up forever."

"Yes, I can. You can't read my mind, remember, mind shield," I told him, tapping my right index finger against my head as I said that.

"Bella, come on."

"You will find out later tonight."

He gave up at that, knowing that he would soon learn. The rest of the day flew by. At five to midnight, I told Edward that I need to get something from upstairs without him. He looked like he thought he was losing my love. I smiled at him and before I went up, I kissed him passionately to prove he wasn't losing anything. He let me go after he pulled me back for another kiss. I got up to Carlisle at 11:57. He had a metal cup on his desk. He was looking away from the door.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I just have to do this," I told him.

He turned and said, "Why, Bella? Why?"

"I just need to remember what it was like to be human. What it was like when Edward held me in his cold arms. When he kissed me. I need to feel the blood boil behind my lips and under my skin."

"You realize that you will not get any blood back and that your heart won't start beating again."

"I don't care. Give me the cup. It's almost midnight," I told him, becoming slightly unsure.

He handed me the cup and at exactly midnight, I drank it. There was an odd sensation that occurred and then Carlisle told me I was officially human again until midnight in twenty-four hours. I smiled, said thank you, and then started for the steps. I got so excited that I forgot I was human again. I was my original klutzy self. I tripped on one of the steps and started falling. I flew into the air, about to crash into the wall in front of the steps on the first floor. Edward saw me flying and he ran over to me and caught me before I could hit the ground. I shivered and he noticed.

He went completely wide-eyed. He wanted the explanation that I owed him now. I could see it in his eyes.

"I am human," I told him.

"That's impossible. I changed you."

"Edward, look at the facts. I am clumsy again. I shivered at your touch. I bet that you can feel my warmth."

His eyes stayed wide.

"Remember when you said you wanted me to be human again? Well, you got your wish. Now I am."

His jaw dropped and he froze. That was the end of it.


	4. Not in a Literal Sense

(Bella POV)

Not in a Literal Sense:

Edward stared at me for at least ten minutes after I told him I was human. After about a minute and a half, human things started happening. I got bored just staring at him, standing in the same position. I walked over to Alice who didn't look surprised at all. After Edward was able to move and talk, he walked over to me and pulled me out of Alice's arms. He looked pretty furious.

"What did you just say," he asked me, anger burning from his voice, setting my ears on fire.

"Edward, calm down. You wanted me to be human my whole life. Never vampire. I am giving you another day with the human me. You should be excited, not mad. I am human and there is only one thing you can do to change me back," I told him.

"What is that? I am willing to do it right now," I told him.

"Edward, if you are going to change me right now, I will not tell you."

He bit his lip and closed his eyes and asked, "What are your 'demands' towards the subject?"

"You cannot change me back before 11:50 tonight. At the twelfth ring of midnight, I will be human forever if you do not… kiss me."

"Bella, you realize that kissing you isn't the hardest thing to…" he trailed off and then looked at me, his eyes crazed.

"Your scent is back," he said.

"Then you better get a hold on yourself because biting me and injecting more venom into my system could be fatal towards me."

He looked very confused.

"I already have my personal venom and your venom, what you injected into me when you originally changed me, stored away somewhere in my body. When you kiss me, the venom will flow through me again."

"Bella, I… I… I want you… a vampire. I… I know that I always wanted to keep you human but… please Bella. Just… just let me kiss you now," Edward said, broken invisible sobs in his voice.

"Edward, I didn't get this from Carlisle for nothing. I didn't do it just to make you eat your words. I also just wanted to remember the human side of me."

"Bella, do you know how dangerous this could be? For you and me? I had trouble restraining myself when you were human. Now you are human again and I am not sure how close I will be able to get to you."

"Edward, you are going to have to get used to it quick or you will have to change me again."

"I'll have to change you back no matter what," he said.

"But with this, you have to kiss me before midnight. If you don't, then you have to bite me or inject more venom into my blood stream again. This is what you get for wanting me to be human."

"I didn't mean it in a literal sense."

"Edward..." I started. I couldn't continue. I was too choked up on the subject. The way he was right now, it made me feel like this was a stupid plan. I started crying.

He was over to me right before the first drip of natural salty water was out of my eye. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Bella, don't cry. If this is what you want, you can have it. I just want you happy."

I hesitated so he asked, "What would you like to do first as human?"

"How about a trip down Memory Lane," I said. It sounded more like a question than a statement.


	5. Hours

(Bella POV)

Hours:

**I am warning you now, this starts a little bit before the end of chapter 4: **_**Not in a Literal Sense**_**. If you need, reread chapter 4 just for a reminder.**

"Edward..." I started. I couldn't continue. I was too choked up on the subject. The way he was right now, it made me feel like this was a stupid plan. I started crying.

He was over to me right before the first drip of natural salty water was out of my eye. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Bella, don't cry. If this is what you want, you can have it. I just want you happy."

I hesitated so he asked, "What would you like to do first as human?"

"How about a trip down Memory Lane," I said. It sounded more like a question than a statement.

His eyebrows went up, questioning my answer.

"I mean, let's go to our meadow… first," I said.

"What do you mean 'first'," he asked.

"You'll see but for now, let's just get going. I only have until midnight."

He led me to his silver Volvo. The ride was seemingly endless, being that I wanted to get to the meadow freakishly fast. When we got off Route 101 North and got to the dead end and trail I hopped out and he started walking.

"Where are you going," I asked him.

"Um, to the meadow. Why aren't you following me," he asked me.

"I kinda was hoping to get to the meadow before midnight. Run with me," I said, and he knew what I meant.

He threw me onto his back and within three minutes, we were there. He set me on my feet. We walked slowly to the center where we laid down. The sun was bright and Edward skin glimmered more than I had ever seen it.

We were there for about an hour and a half. After that time, Edward took me Port Angeles. We had lunch there at La Bella Italia, the restaurant that we ate at when he saved me from those perverts when I was with Jessica and Angela years ago. We were about to be put in a noisy, clustered when Edward popped out the charm and his wallet. _Note to Self: Never forget the money involved with my family. Always remember that whenever Edward gets something he wants from a girl, it involves his dazzling good looks and sometimes, if that doesn't work, (__**YEAH RIGHT!!!**__) money and whenever dealing with the same situation with Rosalie though with a boy instead, her looks of a goddess and RARELY money._

He passed a bill; it looked like a twenty, to the maître d', a female of course, and whispered, "Maybe some place a little more private," he said while pointing to the area in which we sat the first time we were here. When we got into the room, she tried to seat us as close to her as possible. He definitely dazzled her. He then passed her another bill; probably a bill of higher value, maybe a fifty, to her and whispered to her that he wanted for us to be seated at that same table that we sat at the first time we were here. She took the tip and sat us at the table. Very quickly, another woman showed up at our table. This girl looked very eager to serve us. Edward did have a way with dazzling from a distance and up close.

"Good afternoon. My name is Amber (**Not the same one that served them on their first 'date'**) and I will be your server. May I start you two off with drinks," she said, obviously speaking to only Edward.

Edward, just as he had years ago, pointed to me and I said "I'll have a Coke." He said he'd have a Coke too. Amber came back and I ordered my mushroom ravioli. She tried to get Edward to order yet he was able to outwit her, like he can do with any other person, and got her to leave and get me my meal. After we left, I noticed that he was tense.

"Edward, what's wrong," I asked him.

He sighed and said, "Nothing."

At that moment, I noticed the deep, dark, purple circles under his eyes.

"Being with me," I asked.

"Yes. Since I haven't been near your scent for a few years, I am not desensitized anymore," he told me.

"Come on. We are going home. You need to go on an emergency hunting trip even though you went yesterday," I told him.

I could understand why this was so difficult for him.


	6. Getting Warmer

(Bella POV)

Getting Warmer:

When we got back to the house, I immediately split from Edward. He tried to stay with me but I got him to walk away.

"Bella how was your day with Edward," Alice asked when I walked over to her.

"Good, but I need to see the family."

At that moment, everyone, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were at my side, Edward walking slowly, trying to test himself. Jasper must have caught a whiff of me and Edward had to tackle him to the floor, just like at my eighteenth birthday party. Emmett held onto him. I took that as a good sign that he was going with Edward.

"Edward, and now Jasper, needs to go on a hunting trip. My scent, being that they haven't smelt it in years, is causing Edward to need more blood. Jasper, sorry, but you just have to go with him so you aren't restrained the whole night by Emmett. Alice, you are staying here. I need someone to hang with until Edward gets back. Does anyone else want to go with them," I told and asked the rest of them.

"I will go with them," Esme volunteered.

"I'll stay with you and Alice," Carlisle stated.

"I guess that makes two of us," Rosalie followed.

"Count me in," Emmett said.

"Bye," I told Edward, Jasper, and Esme.

Edward didn't move with the rest of them. He started to move towards me.

I put my hand up to stop him. He stopped.

"Be back before the twelfth ring of midnight or we will have problems," I commanded Edward.

"I will be back. Don't miss me too much," he said.

When they all left, Alice scooped me up. Before I had much time to think, I was in her and Jasper's room. She set me on the bed and then was back, sitting on a low stool, with blood red nail polish in her hand.

"ALICE," I yelled at her.

"WHAT!!!"

"Don't you remember that I do NOT like my nails painted," I yelled.

Emmett and Rosalie were suddenly at the door. I knew that Emmett couldn't resist a chance to make fun of me. I also knew that Rosalie just tagged along to be with Emmett.

"Emmett, what are you doing here," I asked him, almost whining.

"I wanted to watch Alice paint your nails in… what color," he asked smiling.

He looked at the bottle of red liquid in Alice's hand and then at my toes and cracked up.

"BLOOD RED," he howled. (**NO PUN INTENDED TOWARD THE NAIL POLISH**)

Emmett hadn't cracked a joke about anything or anyone since Edward and I got in the fight. Now I was furious. I stood up catching Alice off guard and the bloody nail polish flew up toward the ceiling. I was about to make Emmett feel my wrath when the nail polish shattered on my head, covering me in a bath of think, red nail polish. The glass fell to the floor and Emmett howled with laughter.

"Hey look, it's Bloody Mary," he guffawed.

The sudden shock of the bottle shattering on my head threw me onto the floor, into the pile of shattered glass.

"What happened," Carlisle said, suddenly at my side, lifting me out of the pile of glass. His sudden cool touch shocked me. I was in a whole other world.

"Emmett made a joke, causing Bella to catch me by surprise. The nail polish flew into the air, hit Bella on the head and covered her in this bloody mess. The impact must have caught her by surprise because it 'hauled' her to the ground. And then you showed up and asked 'What-," Alice was saying.

"Alice! I know what happened when I got here. You can stop," Carlisle said.

"Fine, but I thought that you might want to know when you came into the story."

"Alice!"

Alice stopped then. At least I think she did. The rest of the conversation I couldn't focus on.

I came back to reality when I felt Carlisle's cool arms around me, carrying me somewhere. He set me down on his medical table in his office. I knew what his medical table felt like just after one visit to it.

"Bella, you have to sit up," Carlisle said. I guess he knew that I was aware of him and where I was.

I sat up and Carlisle was there.

"Bella, I told you not to do this. Now you know why."

"I don't really know why. I do know that that potion gave me my temper back. No wonder I wanted so badly to attack Emmett."

"I won't explain it. Let's just get you cleaned up," Carlisle said.

He touched the nail polish on my head.

"Okay. I guess cleaning you clothes and letting you shower is out of the question," he said.

"Why?"

"The nail polish dried into your hair."

"Aw, crap," I whimpered. (**Sorry about using the word 'crap' but Bella used it in Eclipse and I thought it was fitting**)

"Alice," Carlisle said in an inside voice. No doubt that Alice would suddenly be in the doorway.

As I predicted, Alice was there in seconds.

"Yeah Carlisle," Alice asked.

"I need you to run to the store and get me _bottles _of acetone. We will need it to clean up Bella and remove the bright red stains from her clothes," Carlisle instructed.

"Got it," she said and she was out the door without notice.

"Can we help out in anyway," Rosalie asked softly and lightly from the hallway, almost a whimper.


	7. Too Close

(Bella POV)

Too Close:

_Wow_, I thought. _That seemed oddly out of character. _I heard a low growl from the hall when Rosalie slipped the 'we'. I knew it was Emmett.

"Yes, both of you can help," Carlisle said.

A low snarl from the hallway made Carlisle call him in.

"Emmett, get in here," he said.

Emmett walked in, obviously not enjoying himself.

"Rosalie, can you please run over to Bella and Edward's cottage and get Bella a change of clothes," Carlisle asked.

"Of course. Bella, do you have a preference," she asked me.

I barely thought. I just spoke the words.

"Silk. The baby pink silk cocktail dress that Alice got me," I said.

_WOAH!!! That is extremely out of character, at least for me. I can imagine Rosalie or Alice or even Esme saying that, but me? What just happened_, I thought to myself.

Rosalie looked just as surprised, same for Emmett, but she just left and followed what I said at once.

"As for you Emmett, since you caused this, you are to go and clean up the mess in Alice and Jasper's room and dispose of it properly. Then, when Alice returns with all of the acetone, you are to take some of it and clean all of the blotchy, red stains out of Bella's clothes," Carlisle instructed.

"Ugh, why do I have to do any of this," Emmett complained

Without thinking, I blurted, "Because Rosalie volunteered you and because you caused all of this," I floated my hands down my body for emphasis.

"Bella, calm down. Emmett, don't argue with me. You are to do what I say," Carlisle said.

Emmett grunted and flew upstairs to clean up the mess.

Rosalie returned with my dress and a pair of stilettos in hand.

"I grabbed some shoes that I thought would look good," she mumbled.

"Thank you, Rose but please remember I am human again so I have no balance or coordination whatsoever," I reminded her.

"Oh sorry."

Alice flew into the room carrying bags, at least seven of them, filled with many bottles of acetone each.

"Alice, I need you to go up to Emmett and Rose's room and give Emmett half of one of the bags of acetone. Then come back so you and Rose can clean Bella up," Carlisle said.

"Wait, Carlisle! I thought that you were cleaning me up," I said.

"Well, since the polish obviously went through your clothes, you will have to be scrubbed thoroughly. I don't want it to be _**too**_ awkward so Rose and Alice, being that they are girls, will clean you up."

I blushed when he said that.

Alice carried me into the bathroom with the biggest bath tub and then sat me on the toilet. Rosalie came in a few seconds later carrying all of the acetone. Then, she and Alice starting dumping all of the bottles into the tub. When they finished, Alice lifted me while Rosalie stripped me. Alice was about to put me into the tub when I noticed what I was getting into.

"Alice! What are you doing? You can't put me into a tub of acetone," I said.

"You are so right," Rosalie said.

Alice flew out of the room and was back with a garbage bag. Rosalie lifted me up and put me into the bag. Then they set me in the tub of cold acetone. They scrubbed my body down and when the blood-looking polish was off of my skin, they moved on to the more complicated part; my hair. They had to take small sections of my hair and clean them one by one. When my hair was completely cleaned out, they took me out of the tub and took the bag off of me. Rosalie left to see Emmett, knowing that he wasn't having fun and to offer a helping hand. Alice had me take a hot shower, cleaning all of the remnant acetone off my skin and out of my hair. When I got out, it was 11:30 p.m. I was only going to be human for a little longer. I got dressed in the pink silk gown and put the stilettos on and oddly enough, I was able to stand with falling. Alice helped me into the living room. At five to midnight, I started to panic. Edward wasn't here. What if Edward didn't show?

When the chimes began, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett rushed to the living room. Edward still wasn't here. I looked over at Carlisle, whose eyes were wide. I didn't think he could talk at the moment. I counted the chimes. Two…………Three…………Four. Five…………Six…………Seven. Eight…………Nine…………Ten. Eleven and Edward flew through the open back door. On the twelfth ring, his lips were crushing mine. I felt an invisible blow though Edward's arms were still around me.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. You're Bella Swan," I heard someone with a beautiful velvet voice say.

"You called me Bella," I heard a familiar voice say, sounding somewhat confused.

"Would you rather Isabella," the velvet voice asked.


	8. What's Going On?

(Bella POV)

What's Going On?:

It was the first day Edward spoke to me my junior year of high school. This was weird. Edward was still there but why were there two of us.

"Edward," I asked out loud. As I said that, I was suddenly sitting in my junior year biology seat next to Edward.

"What just happened, Edward," I asked him.

"I just said 'hello' to you," he said.

I looked at him, an overly confused look taking over my face. That was when I noticed he was not wearing the same clothes that he was just a little bit ago.

"Edward, when did you change clothes," I asked him.

"Bella, are you alright, I have been wearing the same clothes the whole time," he said back to me, sounding somewhat worried.

I looked down to see that I wasn't wearing the same baby pink silk cocktail dress I was wearing before.

"When did I change clothes," I asked out loud.

Edward raised his hand. Mr. Banner called on him.

"Mr. Banner, Bella seems to be very confused. Would it be alright if I took her to the nurse," he asked Mr. Banner.

"Of course," Mr. Banner said and Edward pulled me up and walked out of the room. I followed him. I got out of the door and then tripped over something. Edward caught me with ease. He picked me up and then carried me to the nurse. He seemed tense. What was up with him?

I got to the nurse and while Edward was talking to some woman I didn't recognize, I looked out the window to find Edward there. _Wait,_ I thought to myself. _Wasn't Edward talking to that woman?_ I looked over and saw him. When I looked out the window, Edward was there holding up a note, written in his gorgeous script. It explained everything that was going on. How did he know all of this? The note told me to get the Edward that was in the nurse to take me home and then explain the whole thing to him.

Past Edward was able to get me out of class and he took me home. When I got out of the car, he tried to leave.

"Edward, I need to talk to you," I said to him.

"I'm sorry, Bella but I really have to go," he said.

"I know why you have to leave. Come with me," I said to him.

He unwillingly followed me into the house and up to my room.

"I know what you are," I told him and his eyes got huge.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said back, obviously trying to make me think otherwise on the upcoming accusation.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you didn't know that you are a vampire," I said.

"How do you know that?"

"I am your girlfriend in the upcoming future. I was supposed to figure it out later in the future however I am from the future myself."

"I don't believe you."

"How about I give you some background information about you?"

He gave me a look telling me to go ahead and try.

"Let's start 104 years ago. You were born in 1901 in Chicago, Illinois to Elizabeth and Edward Mason. In 1918, you were 17 and Carlisle, your adoptive father, found you in the hospital, dying of Spanish Influenza. He changed you into a vampire at that point. You can read minds, everyone's but mine. Alice can see the future but if the person's mind changes, so does the path. Jasper can manipulate emotions. Emmett is the strongest of all of you and you are the fastest."

His jaw dropped and he said, "I believe you. What else do you want to tell me?"

I thought for a moment.

"I don't want to tell you as much as I want to show you," I told him and he nodded, telling me to go on.

I sat him on the edge of my bed and then said, "No matter what I say, you are to stay right there."

He agreed so I said quietly, "Edward, come here."

He flinched. My Edward came in and put his arm around my waist.

"Edward, I would like you to meet my Edward, the one who lives in the future," I told him.

Past Edward looked like he was going to have a heart attack. If he only had a heart…

"Soon, you will be able to do this with me," I said and then turned to my Edward.

"Is it safe," I asked my Edward, and I revealed my neck to him.

I saw Edward from the past almost jump out of his seat to drink my blood.

"I don't know what you are talking about. You are a vampire," my Edward said.

"No, she's human. I can smell her delectable scent," past Edward argued back.

"I don't smell it. She is definitely vampire. Her heart isn't beating," my Edward stated.

"Yes it is. I hear her heart beating like hummingbird wings."

"Look at me. I'm literally arguing with myself," my Edward said directly to me.

I looked at both Edwards. My Edward was amused by this while past Edward, still sitting on the bed, looked overly confused.

Something must have clicked in his head.

"You are two people. Past Bella disappeared when you tried to speak to me. You are human Bella to him," my Edward said, referring to his past self, "and vampire Bella to me."

My Edward's phone unexpectedly rang.

His hand flew to his pocket and the phone was suddenly at his ear.

"Hello," he said, probably wondering why past Edward's phone didn't ring too.

I stood, looking at him while he received something that looked like good news.


	9. Jealousy

(Edward POV)

**To let all who read the last chapter or two, this is Edward from the future, the one referred to as 'my Edward' by Bella, not past Edward.**

Jealousy:

I picked up my phone.

"Hello," I said while watching both Bella and my past self.

"Edward," the voice on the other line said.

"Carlisle," I said ecstasy in my voice. I then I remembered that there were two of me so this could be the past Carlisle.

"Wait, am I married? And if I am, to whom?"

"Edward, I am your father, not the other Edward's. You are married and you are married to your one true love, Isabella Marie Swan, now Cullen."

Carlisle wouldn't know that unless he was _'my'_ Carlisle.

"How can this be undone," I asked him.

"Well, when you and Bella disappeared, I did research. You have to split Bella. Go to the past me and have him give you another 'potion'. The 'potion' you will receive will double Bella. She will have two arms, 3 legs, 3 eyes, 2 pairs of lips. You and your past self will have to kiss her at the same time and she has to kiss both of you back. She will look very weird but if you follow what I just said, the past Bella will return and you and your Bella will return back to our time."

I growled very audibly and Bella, who was watching my past self, looked over, suddenly wanting to know why.

"Edward, why did you growl," Carlisle and Bella said together, unknowingly.

"Just the thought of someone else kissing my Bella, even my past self, brings on a sudden rush of jealousy," I said to both of them.

Bella looked very confused, but I ignored her look and listened to Carlisle.

"You have to do this, otherwise, past Bella will not come back and past Edward will disappear and you and your Bella will go back to her first day at Forks High School," he told me.

"Alright, I'll call you back after we get the potion," I said to him and I hung my phone up.

"Edward, what did Carlisle say," Bella asked me.

"Past Edward's Carlisle has another potion. This potion will split you in ways you probably don't want to know. Before midnight, again a midnight deadline, both Edward and I have to kiss you at the same time and you have to kiss both of us back. At that point past Bella will return and you and I will go back to our time," I explained.

"Wait. Kiss both of you at the same time? How is that even possible without two pairs of lips," she asked.

"That's one of the ways that the potion splits you. You will get a second pair of lips however you will go back to normal."

Her eyes looked very worried about it.

"I think that we should worry about your splitting after we get that potion. If we do not get it, then we won't have to worry about your splitting," I told her.

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting but you said that _my _Carlisle has this 'potion' that you two need," my past self cut in.

"Yeah. Could you possibly help us," Bella asked, clearly dreading his answer.

"Of course, I mean that this is my future that I am trying to fix, right," he said telling her.

"Then let's please get moving. We don't have the time to sit around and talk about it," I said.

"I'm right," past Edward said to Bella.

"No, I am right, not you," I said to him. Then I realized he was saying that because he was me.

"Sorry, about that. _We _are right," I said before my past self could get a word out.

"Alright, let's go. I'm sure if this is helping me, Carlisle will give this 'potion' of some sort to you," Edward said.

"Carlisle always wanted _me_ to be happy. And by 'me', I mean _us_," I said.

"Alright, let's stop with all of this 'me' and 'us' and 'you' and 'we' stuff and go get the potion," Bella said, obviously annoyed.

"Okay, so I guess we have to take Bella's truck," he asked.

"Well, I know how much I hate driving slow and since you are me, I know you hate it too. So, I brought our Volvo over from the school," I told him.

"How did you get it to start?"

"I have the same key. You still have the car in the future."

"So, who's driving," Bella asked.

"You," my past self told me. "I'll take the back so you and Bella can sit together."

I smiled to him, thanking him.

As we walked out, my arm around Bella's waist, I pulled he close to kiss her. Then we got into the car and drove off.


	10. Bewilderment

(Bella POV)

Bewilderment:

We arrived at the Cullen home in less than twenty minutes. Both past Edward and my Edward were out of the car before I even unbuckled. My Edward was on my side, opening the door, unbuckling me, and lifting me out of the car, as soon as he was out. Past Edward stood, looking enchanted. I looked at Edward for an explanation. When I my Edward was about to tell me, past Edward let his mind out without Edward having to read it.

"I am just really looking forward to having this amazing life with you," he said.

Edward growled loudly for him.

"I mean with _your_ past self," he said, covering himself.

Edward put his arm tightly around my waist.

We walked up to the door together. Past Edward put his hand up signaling us to walk in after him.

When we walked in, the whole family was there, staring at us in bewilderment.

"Edward, what did you do," Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, it wasn't his fault," I told him.

"Then whose fault is it. By the way, who are you," he asked me.

"In the future, where I came from, I am your daughter-in-law, Bella Cullen. Right now to your present son, I am Isabella Marie Swan, his love. This is your future son," I said pointing to my Edward.

"Okay, wait. Are you Chief Swan's daughter," Carlisle asked me.

"Yes I am. As for your other question, in the future, there is a stupid complication that causes me to come to the future you to get one of your secret 'potions', the one that makes a vampire a human again. My Edward kissed me on the twelfth ring of the midnight so it sent us back here. Now we are here and we need another potion," I explained.

"The splitting potion," he said.

"How did you know," I asked.

"It is the only potion that would do anything to help you out."

I looked around. Esme looked concerned. Alice looked willing to help. Jasper looked like he was in some kind of pain, probably because I was human to all but my Edward. Emmett looked amused and Rosalie looked annoyed.

"Will you help us," my Edward asked him

"Of course," Carlisle said.

Carlisle took me into his office and then gave me the potion. I walked carefully down the stairs and back into my Edward's arms. Both of us thanked him and then past Edward, my Edward, and I walked out of the house. When we got into the car Edward pulled out his cell phone and told me to call Carlisle and listen closely to what he said.

I dialed Carlisle's cell phone number and he picked up after one ring.

"Edward, did you get the 'potion'," he asked.

"It's Bella but we did get the potion," I told him.

"Where's Edward? Did something happen to him?"

"He right here next to me. Nothing happened to him or me or the past Edward. He is just driving."

"Oh. As for the potion, you need to drink the whole thing now. Then you have to kiss both of them back as they kiss you."

Edward growled.

"I'm not sure if I can do this," I said.

"Bella, you have to. I warned you about the first 'potion' I gave you, that I didn't want to give it to you because I could lose you as a daughter. You need to listen to me this one time. Edward will get over this. This is just him kissing you double timed. Two of him kissing two of you."

I gave in with a sigh and then hung up with him. I pulled the potion out and drank it all in one gulp. It tasted pretty good.

"Why don't I smell your blood anymore," past Edward asked me specifically.

"The potion does that," my Edward said.

When we arrived back at Charlie's place, Edward called Carlisle.

After a little while, he asked, "Are you kidding me."

When he hung up, he looked at me like Alice had just annoyed him.

"We have to go back to the house. We have to stand where we were when we were shot back here," he told me.

"Edward, come on. We have to go back to your house," I told past Edward.

He got up and walked to the door.


	11. Departure

(Bella POV)

Departure:

Past Edward was in the front seat in seconds. My Edward and I walked at a simultaneous speed to the car. He looked confused looking at his past self taking his seat in his car but it was also past Edward's car so he couldn't say anything to get him out of the car. Edward pulled me into the back seat with him.

"How about one of you comes up to sit with me in the front," past Edward said, obviously wanting me up there with him.

My Edward growled but then got out of the car and went up to the front seat. Past Edward was about to say something when my Edward turned and glared at him.

The rest of the ride was pretty silent. I sat in the back, staring at my Edward's perfectness even though looking at past Edward would be the same, but knew not to. Edward would murder me if I showed ever the slightest interest in him even though it was him.

We arrived back at the Cullen's place and my Edward race out of the car to get me. When I was out and in his arms, I turned myself to kiss him. He kissed me back so fiercely. Past Edward gasped when he saw what he would be able to do in the future.

"I guess that Carlisle was right. I am strong enough to handle you, well _my _Bella," past Edward said.

I stopped kissing me. He looked as if he was about to say something and then he did. It wasn't what I thought he would say.

"Let's go in and get this over with," he said.

Past Edward smiled when he said this. Edward saw it and growled louder than he had all day. I didn't remember anytime he'd been madder. Just to bother his past self, he smiled and whipped me into his arms and carried me, while kissing me, into the house.

Past Edward growled because of that. I started to struggle to get out of Edward's arms. He let me down and walked over and pulled the past Edward over to my Edward.

"Both of you, you have to stop this. I know that you," I looked over at my Edward, "are in love with me and that you," I looked over at the past Edward, "will be in love with me in the near future. But you are the same person. Just because one of you doesn't have _your_ true love with you at the moment, doesn't mean that you have to fight over me. You both get me in the end. So Edward, _my _Edward, leave your 'jealousy' behind. As for you, past Edward, you can't flirt with me. That could totally dilute the future and I like the future as it is. I know that you and I have a great life and I know you feel the same," I told them. When I said that last thing I saw my Edward flinch.

My Edward looked down and then back up and asked, "Truce?"

"Sure," past Edward said.

After I finished with them, I took my Edward hand and said, "You still aren't _my _Edward."

We all walked inside where we I had to set everyone up.

I told Esme and Jasper that they couldn't be in the living room since they weren't when this whole mess started. I had Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle organize themselves. I walked to the same place and then had Edward and Edward come to me to be ready for my splitting.

I felt something start to dig out of my back and to my surprise, it wasn't me splitting but my past self, the past Edward's Bella, reappearing. She already knew what was happening so the past Edward walked over to her and Edward to me. I couldn't believe it was already midnight but when the chimes started, I knew it was true. I started kissing Edward and I felt that my past self was doing to same with the past Edward. I continued kissing him until I heard a familiar voice clear his throat.

Edward and I stopped kissing each other at the same time. We looked up and the whole family was standing there; Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. I looked around the rest of the room and our past selves were gone. Carlisle was the first to smile. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I told you I would be fine," I said to him and he laughed.

"Only after a second potion," he said and I knew we were okay.

After the whole family exchanged hugs with each others, Carlisle looked at Edward and Edward looked at the clock. Edward looked back at Carlisle and bolted. He was gone.

I looked at Carlisle for an explanation but he just looked away and walked over to Esme.

I flitted over to Carlisle's side, about to demand an explanation, when I felt two arms wined around my waist.


	12. August 13

(Bella POV)

August 13:

I looked up and Edward was there, looking lovingly into my eyes. I was then aware of the minimal pressure on my side that could have been a feather gently caressing my skin.

"What brought this on," I asked him.

"What brought _what _on," he asked back, obviously and honestly confused.

"You are looking lovingly at me."

"Bella that was one of the most stupid, idiotic questions that you could have asked me. The only stupider question that you could have asked me, that I can think of, is 'Why aren't you leaving me'," he told me.

"What's going on, Edward."

"Don't you know what day it is?"

I looked to the calendar.

"Yeah, it's August 13…," I said and then knew what he was thinking.

He pulled me into his arms, tighter than I had been, and started kissing me. This was the kind of kiss that would usually turn me on but I had to be polite and ladylike; we weren't alone.

"Happy Anniversary, love," he whispered into my ear.

If I had to be ladylike, I wasn't going to stop kissing him. He was the one who pulled away from me but I clung to him like super glue.

"This day, in 2006, was the best day of my life. It started my life with you mine, forever," he told me.

"Now that I think about it, it was one of my best days too," I told him and I knew he was smiling.

He moved his hand to his pocket and pulled out a small, elegantly wrapped box. He handed it to me.

I looked up at his eyes which urged me to open it. I took the paper off the box as carefully as I could and popped the lid off. I pulled out a small metal contraption with a crank. I looked up at Edward again with confused eyes.

"Turn the crank until the final harmony," he told me.

I listened to him and started to crank it at a moderate speed.

I looked up at him with eyes that would have cried if they could. It was a small music box and it played 'You Are My Sunshine'.

"It's beautiful. Did you make this," I asked him.

"Well when you run errands without me I had to do something. So I made you a music box that sung a song of my feelings for you. I felt that that song fit," he told me.

"You'll get your present later on," I told him and smiled a devious smile.

Emmett cleared his throat.

"You realize you two aren't the only ones in the room that understand what you are saying," he said.

Edward and I laughed.

"Emmett, the gift isn't that but now that you gave me the idea, it can be part of it," I told him.

I looked at Edward and he looked eager to finish the day quickly.

"You both aren't also the one's that get to exchange gifts," Alice told us and Edward happy expression melted.

"Alice, what are you talking about," I asked her.

"Well, you are a vampire now and you can't throw your childish 'tantrums' anymore, so…," she started.

I looked at her very confused.

"Come with me," she told me and she led me outside to the yard.

"We threw you and Edward an anniversary party," she said, ecstasy in her voice.

"It was Alice's idea if you hate it," Emmett said.

"Thank you everyone," I told them and hugged all but Emmett.

"What? I took part in it too," Emmett said.

I chuckled and gave him a hug too.

The rest of the day, we partied with my old friends, which Alice dangerously invited. They all asked why I still looked so young. I had to cover myself by saying, 'I guess I got lucky'. At the end of the party, Edward decided to play my lullaby on a keyboard that he programmed to sound just like his grand piano.

At the end of the party, everyone left and I invited the whole family, the vampires only, to Edward's and my cottage to see his gift, which I had hid in a locked closet that only had one key that would ever work.

We all ran, Edward giving us all a ten second head start since he was the fastest, to the cottage. Emmett and Jasper held him outside of the house until I got his gift out of the closet. I set it in the place I wanted it and then had Jasper and Emmett let him in.

Edward came in quickly and wrapped his arms around me and said, "You are my gift. I do not need anything else."

"Well, I am not getting rid of what I got you," I told him and pointed to the huge gift wrapped thing in the corner.

He looked at me, and threw me into his arms and carried me to the gift. He then started to unwrap it and his eyes lit up when he saw what it was. He looked at me, his eyes just like mine when he gave me my gift.

"You got me a grand piano," he asked.

"No, I got you _your new_ grand piano."

He looked at me lovingly.

We kept our emotions to a minimum until the family left.

"I will never want to be human again. Me and human never mixed and still won't," I told him later.

"Good, because I like you just the way you are now. You are my Bella, and I will never want you a different way. Just because I say something doesn't mean that I want it so," he said back.

I clutched him close to me and kissed him passionately.


End file.
